Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks
16 сентября 2005 30 сентября 2005 |genre = Action-adventure, Beat 'em up |modes = Синглплеер, Мультиплеер |ratings = ESRB: M BBFC: 18 OFLC: MA15+ |platforms = PlayStation 2, X-Box |media = DVD }} Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks (сокр. MKSM) — приключенческая игра из серии Mortal Kombat. Shaolin Monks был разработан студией Midway LA (бывшая Paradox Development) и издан Midway для PlayStation 2 и XBox 16 сентября 2005 года.Team XBox: Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Goes Gold В октябре 2004 года тогдашний президент Midway, Девид Зукер, назвал выпуск MKSM первым шагом к исполнению желания фанатов — выходу новой игры под маркой Mortal Kombat каждый год.Gamespot: Midway announces Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Сюжет Сюжет Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks является не каноническим пересказом событий Mortal Kombat II, который начинается сразу после окончания первой игры серии. Первый турнир заканчивается поражением Шанг Цунга от рук Лю Кенга. Но колдуну удаётся сбежать во Внешний Мир, пока Горо отвлекал внимание земных воинов. Во время крушения дворца, Лю Кенг и Кунг Лао проваливаются в бывшее логово Горо — подвал дворца Шанг Цунга, населённый демонами-они. Победив орды демонов монахам удаётся сбежать с острова через портал Рейдена в Академию Ву Ши. Рейден награждает медалями Лю Кенга и Кунг Лао за победу в турнире, а также их союзников — Соню и Джонни Кейджа. Внезапно на дворец нападает отряд таркатанов под командованием Бараки. Рейден приказывает монахам защищать Академию. Во время атаки на храм Барака захватывает в плен Соню Блейд, а Рейден сражается с Шанг Цунгом. Кейдж тем временем помогает монахам отразить нападение таркатанов. За пределами академии Лю и Кунг получают инструкции от Рейдена следовать во Внешний Мир. За ними в Портал незамеченным следует и Джонни Кейдж. Следующим пунктом назначения для монахов становится Монастырь Зла, где перед воинами появляется Китана, которая пытается спровоцировать монахов на атаку. После этого перед монахами появляется Рейден, который объясняет, что Китана — их союзник в борьбе против Шанг Цунга и рассказывает о том, что Внешний Мир не всегда был миром хаоса и разрушения. Исследуя залы Монастыря, монахи несколько раз видят Китану, которая дразнит воинов. В конце своего путешествия по этому месту Лю Кенг и Кунг Лао наконец вступают в битву с Китаной, но через некоторое время она сбегает в портал. Перед монахами появляется Рейден и говорит, что Китана находится под действием какого-то заклинания. Монахи следуют за Китаной в портал, но по прибытии их атакуют Милина, Джейд и Китана. Рейден говорит монахам, что надо попытаться освободить Китану из-под действия заклятья. Лю и Кунгу удаётся это сделать, а также убить Джейд. Милина сбегает в портал, а монахи возвращаются в монастырь, где Китана рассказывает о том, что за атакой на Землю стоит её приёмный отец — император Внешнего Мира Шао Кан. После этого Китана исчезает, а монахи отправляются в след за Рептилией в Живой Лес. В Живом Лесу Лю Кенг и Кунг Лао разделяются, чтобы найти Рептилию. Пройдя через болота и лес, населённый кровожадными деревьями, монахи попадают в логово Рептилии, где побеждают Гигантскую змею и самого хозяина логова. После этого Рейден советует Лю и Кунгу отправится в Гробницу Душ, чтобы уничтожить источник силы Шанг Цунга. Монахи, следуя этому совету, проходят сквозь портал и оказываются в убежище колдуна. В конце своего путешествия по этому месту они видят, как Шанг Цунг возвращает себе молодость. Колдун легко побеждает монахов в бою и приказывает теневым жрецам убить их. Лю Кенг и Кунг Лао побеждают теневых жрецов и уничтожают Гробницу Душ, открывая себе дорогу к битве с Баракой. Победив лидера таркатанов, монахи снова отправляются в портал, где наблюдают поединок между Китаной и Милиной. Милина сбегает в Пустоши Внешнего Мира, а Китана говорит Лю и Кунгу, что они должны следовать за ней. В Пустошах Внешнего Мира монахи встречают Саб-Зиро, который пытается их убить, считая воинов своими врагами. Лю и Кунг выходят победителями из битвы, при этом Кунг Лао наносит удар своей шляпой Саб-Зиро по лицу, пытаясь сделать на нём Фаталити, после чего у того появляется знаменитый шрам. Монахи узнают от Саб-Зиро, что это его старший брат был на турнире и что он был убит Скорпионом. После поражения от монахов Саб-Зиро обещает им помочь спасти Китану. Воины находят дырявую лодку, которую Саб-Зиро ремонтирует при помощи своих замораживающих способностей. Переправившись на лодке через Море Крови, монахи и Саб-Зиро оказываются атакованными наёмниками из клана Чёрного Дракона. В концы битвы с наёмниками появляется Скорпион, который пытается атаковать Саб-Зиро, но затем сбегает в портал, в Преисподнюю. Саб-Зиро следует за ним, чтобы отомстить за убийство своего брата, а Лю Кенг и Кунг Лао сталкиваются с Горо. Победив Горо, Лю Кенг собирается добить его, но появляется Джонни Кейдж, который и добивает Горо. Лю Кенг говорит, что это он должен был убить Горо, и пытается устроить драку с Кунг Лао. Вмешивается Кейдж, который бьёт «Лю Кенга», после чего тот превращается в Шанг Цунга и сбегает. Появляется Рейден, который сообщает монахам, что поражение Шанг Цунга близко и что ключ к полной победе над колдуном лежит в Преисподней. Пройдя через Мёртвый Бассейн и Портал, Лю Кенг и Кунг Лао оказываются в Преисподней. Там они наблюдают поединок Саб-Зиро и Нуб Сайбота. Саб-Зиро замораживает Нуб Сайбота, но тот сбегает. После этого бывший воин Лин Куэй сообщает монахам, что он уверен, что Нуб Сайбот — это его брат. А также, что Скорпион всё ещё где-то поблизости и обязательно найдёт их, чтобы попытаться уничтожить. Скорпион действительно находит воинов, но в тяжёлой битве с призраком монахам удаётся выиграть. После победы над Скорпионом монахи отправляются в Портал, где их снова встречает Рейден, который рассказывает им, что они уже готовы встретиться с Шанг Цунгом в поединке. Монахи отправляются в Литейный Цех дворца Шао Кана, где их встречает Джакс, который наставляет пистолет на Кунг Лао. Майор сообщает им, что Рейден сопровождал его в дороге по Литейному Цеху, чтобы спасти Соню Блейд. Джакс также рассказал монахам, что Рейден всё время был рядом с ним. Кунг Лао начинает подозревать, что «Рейден», который давал им указания, на самом деле Шанг Цунг, принявший облик бога грома. Кунг сообщает о своих подозрениях Лю, но тот считает, что Кунг Лао — это Шанг Цунг в маскировке, и атакует его. Прежде чем монахи получают возможность продолжить выяснение отношений между ними появляется «Рейден», который рассказывает, что ему удалось заставить монахов дать ему огромное количество душ от убитых ими врагов. В следующую секунду Шанг Цунг получает удар файрболом от Шао Кана, который приглашает монахов следовать за ним на арену, чтобы приступить к финальной схватке. На арене Лю Кенг спрашивает Кана о Рейдене и тот заявляет, что Рейден здесь и хочет увидеть воинов. Затем появляется сам «Рейден», который пытается атаковать их посохом. После неудавшейся атаки «Рейден» принимает облик Шанг Цунга и снова пытается убить монахов. Несмотря на использование своих превращений, Цунг проигрывает монахам, и Лю Кенг сворачивает ему шею. Кан заявляет, что во Внешнем Мире все служат его воле, даже те, кто хотят предать его. Затем Кан натравливает на воинов Кинтаро. Победив четырёхрукого монстра, монахи вступают в схватку с самим императором. Несмотря на все трудности им удаётся победить Шао Кана. Появившийся Рейден превращает Кана в статую, которую затем разбивают Лю Кенг и Кунг Лао. Толпы народа и принцесса Китана приветствуют победителей, а Рейден объявляет Лю Кенга и Кунг Лао чемпионами Смертельной битвы. Все вместе они уходят, а на арене среди толпы празднующих людей появляется Куан Чи, который находит среди обломков статуи Кана амулет Шиннока и забирает его себе. Геймплей Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks — игра в жанре приключенческого боевика, сюжет которой охватывает события Mortal Kombat II, начиная с концовки десятого турнира, событий первой игры Mortal Kombat. Главными героями игры являются монахи шаолиньского ордена: Лю Кенг и Кунг Лао, которые путешествуют по различным мирам в попытке предотвратить план Шанг Цунга по захвату Земного Царства. В МКSM есть три основных режима игры. Помимо прохождения для одного игрока, есть режим кооперативной игры для двух игроков. В этом режиме один игрок управляет Лю Кенгом, второй — Кунг Лао. Также игру можно проходить за Скорпиона и Саб-Зиро, открыв соответствующих персонажей при прохождении, либо введя чит-код (в роликах к ним всё равно будут обращаться по именам «Лю Кенг» и «Кунг Лао»). Некоторые атаки, локации и секреты в игре, доступны только в режиме кооперативной игры. Также есть versus-режим, основанный на MKII где игроки могут сразиться друг с другом на различных аренах из основного режима игры. Также можно открыть засекреченный режим игры на выживание и порт аркадного МКII. В некоторых версиях игры доступно короткое, зацензуренное демо игры «The Suffering: Ties That Bind». Кроме Лю Кенга и Кунг Лао в игре появляется большое количество персонажей серии из классических игр. Некоторые персонажи помогают монахам в их приключениях: Рейден, Джонни Кейдж и Саб-Зиро. Другие появляются в качестве обычных и секретных боссов: Рептилия, Барака, Шанг Цунг, Скорпион, Милина, Кинтаро, Шао Кан. Знаки с фирменным логотипом Mortal Kombat, разбросанные по игре, открывают доступ к некоторым из этих персонажей в versus-режиме игры. Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks использует боевую систему, которая позволяет быстро и плавно атаковать противников с какой бы стороны они не находились. Движок игры позволяет игроку поддерживать цепочку комбо при атаке разных противников и даже продолжать комбо после запуска врага в воздух при помощи мощной атаки или броска. Главные персонажи игры имеют множество приёмов, взятых из классических частей серии. В игре также есть очки опыта, получая которые можно апгрейдить комбо и спецприёмы. Их можно заработать, убивая противников, при этом система комбо умножает очки опыта. Окружающий мир играет очень большую роль в игре. Очень часто на локациях есть ловушки, в которые можно отправлять противников и которые позволяют мгновенно уничтожить их: ямы в полу, шипы, живые деревья. Использование ловушек и уничтожение некоторые предметов на уровнях, служит для решения головоломок в игре и позволяет открыть некоторые секреты. Игра также включает знакомую по основным играм серии систему добиваний — Fatality. Проведение комбо на противниках увеличивает шкалу Фаталити. Когда шкала заполнится, можно будет провести Фаталити на враге, независимо от его количества жизней. Основные персонажи могут делать различные фаталити, некоторые из которых являются 3D версиями добиваний из первой и второй части игр серии. Игрок также может получить способность делать Мульталити: добивание которое можно провести на нескольких противниках сразу. Бруталити, впервые появившиеся в консольных версиях Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, были возвращены в эту игру, правда имеют несколько иное действие. После нажатия определённой комбинации игрок может производить более мощные атаки в течение короткого промежутка времени. Персонажи Главные герои * Лю Кенг — монах шаолиньского ордена. Выбран для участия в десятом турнире Смертельная Битва. Играбельный персонаж в сюжетном и версус режимах. * Кунг Лао — член Общества Белого Лотоса и потомок Великого Кунг Лао. Хотя он хотел стать чемпионом Смертельной Битвы, вместо него на турнир был отправлен Лю Кенг. Горя желанием доказать, что он лучший воин, Кунг Лао тайно отправился на турнир Шанг Цунга. Играбельный персонаж в сюжетном и версус режимах. Второстепенные персонажи * Скорпион — неоднократно пытаеться убить Лю Кенга и Кунг Лао. Причины этого так и не раскрываются. Секретный играбельный персонаж в сюжетном и версус режимах. * Саб-Зиро — бывший воин Лин Куэй, сбежавший из клана, чтобы избежать превращения в киборга. Ищет своего старшего брата, ставшего демоном Нуб Сайботом и Скорпиона. Секретный играбельный персонаж в сюжетном и версус режимах. * Джонни Кейдж — киноактёр из Голливуда. Тайно следует за Лю Кенгом и Кунг Лао во Внешний Мир. Играбельный персонаж в версус режиме. * Китана — приёмная дочь Шао Кана. В конце игры становится на сторону монахов. Играбельный персонаж в версус режиме. * Барака — лидер армии таркатанов, служащих Шао Кану. Играбельный персонаж в версус режиме. * Рептилия — последний представитель расы зауриан, работающий на Шао Кана, который эту расу истребил. Играбельный персонаж в версус режиме. * Рейден — бог грома и Защитник Земного Царства. Служит проводником для монахов в их путешествии по Внешнему Миру. * Джакс — майор Отряда особого назначения США. Во Внешний Мир отправился, чтобы спасти лейтенанта Соню Блейд, которая была захвачена во время атаки таркатанов, на храм Шаолиня. * Кано — лидер клана Чёрный Дракон. Секретный босс в Тюрьме. * Милина — клон Китаны с лицом таркатана. Секретный босс в Живом Лесу. * Ермак — воин, созданный Шао Каном из душ убитых им врагов. Секретный босс в Академии Ву Ши. * Смоук — воин из клана Лин Куэй. Даёт секретные задания в Живом Лесу. * Горо — принц из расы шоканов и чемпион турнира Смертельной Битвы. По окончании турнира на острове Шанг Цунга сбежал во Внешний Мир. * Кинтаро — воин из расы шоканов. Генерал армии Шао Кана. * Шанг Цунг — правая рука Шао Кана. Колдун, обладающий умением порабощать души побеждённых противников и умеющий принимать чужой облик. Строит заговор против своего императора. * Шао Кан — император Внешнего Мира. Аккуратно манипулирует своими врагами, чтобы добиться нужного ему результата. Финальный босс игры. * Куан Чи — некромант работающий на падшего старшего бога Шиннока. Расхождения с сюжетом Mortal Kombat II До выхода Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks, комикс Mortal Kombat II, распространявшийся в качестве бонуса к игре и написанный одним из создателей серии, Джоном Тобиасом, считался однозначным каноном, также, как и биографии персонажей в самой игре. После выхода МКSM, начались споры о том, являются ли комикс и некоторые биографии в МКII каноном, из-за того, что многие вещи, так как они показаны в МКSM противоречят не только Mortal Kombat II и комиксу по игре, но и некоторым другим событиям в сюжете серии.Gamefaqs: Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Storyline Differences FAQ Хотя основа у сюжета одна (разрушение острова Шанг Цунга, атака таркатанов на Шаолиньский Храм, возвращение Шанг Цунгу молодости, ловушка во Внешнем Мире для бойцов Земного Царства и так далее), детали и порядок событий значительно отличаются. * Согласно оригинальному сюжету Кунг Лао не хотел быть чемпионом Смертельной битвы и по характеру был тихим, задумчивым героем, который сражался только тогда когда у него не было другого выбора. Вместо этого Кунг Лао в MKSM показан, как заносчивый и высокомерный персонаж, который испытывает негодование по поводу победы Лю Кенга в турнире и сам хочет быть Чемпионом Смертельной битвы. Интересно, что концовка Кунг Лао в Mortal Kombat: Armageddon упоминает о его вражде с Лю Кенгом, так что, возможно, что изменение характера Кунг Лао или по-крайней мере часть его сюжета из MKSM была принята в качестве канона.Концовка Кунг Лао в МКА * Появление шрама у Саб-Зиро никогда не было объяснено официально. МКSM разрушило давнюю теорию фанатов о том, что свой знаменитый шрам Саб-Зиро получил во время бегства из Лин Куэй перед началом вторжения Кана в Mortal Kombat 3. Это теория возникла из-за биографии Саб-Зиро в МК3, где написано о том, что он был «помечен» на смерть кланом Лин Куэй. Согласно MKSM Саб-Зиро получил свой шрам во время битвы с Кунг Лао. Продюсер игры Шон Хеммерик написал в чате Fight Night, о том, что выражение «помечен на смерть» в биографии Саб-Зиро в МК3 — это фигура речи и не надо понимать это выражение буквально. * Ни Кунг Лао, ни Барака не присутствовали на десятом турнире. Однако в интро МКSM оба появляются во время турнира. Кунг Лао появляется замаскированным под одного из воинов Шанг Цунга, Барака появляется вместе с безымянным таркатаном, которого убивает Кунг Лао. * В МКSM Лю Кенг присутствует при атаке таркатанов на храм Шаолиня. Его биография в МКII и официальный комикс особо отмечают, что Лю Кенг не присутствовал при этой атаке. * Согласно комиксу МКII, Горо был побеждён Лю Кенгом на турнире, после чего шокан в ярости сражался с Джонни Кейджем, Соней и Кано на мосту над Ямой и исчез во время разрушения острова Шанг Цунга. Его союзники во Внешнем Мире посчитали его погибшим до его возвращения в Mortal Kombat 4. Согласно канону серии, позже Горо помирился с Кунг Лао и став союзником Китаны, помогал ей воевать с войсками Шао Кана. Перед событиями Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Горо был убит Нуб Сайботом, по указанию Шао Кана. В МКSM, Горо пережил события десятого турнира и сбежал вместе с Шанг Цунгом во Внешний Мир, после того, как он буквально разбросал земных воинов в разные стороны, дав Цунгу время открыть портал. Позже в игре он был убит Джонни Кейджом.Биография Горо в МК4Концовка Нуб Сайбота в МКТЕ * Надо отметить, что события интро игры во многом противоречат смыслу самого турнира Смертельной битвы в целом. Согласно МКSM Лю Кенг становится чемпионом турнира, победив Шанг Цунга, хотя не Шанг Цунг, а Горо был чемпионом турнира, и Лю Кенг должен был победить его, а не Цунга, чтобы завоевать титул. Шанг Цунг выступал лишь в роли распорядителя турнира, и не имел никакого официального титула в рамках состязания. Согласно канону именно победа над Горо дала Лю Кенгу звание чемпиону, а поединок с Цунгом вёлся за контроль над турниром, после того, как Цунг приказал убить всех воинов, нарушив правила турнира и пытаясь выправить ситуацию в свою пользу. Кроме того в интро было показано, что все поединки между бойцами происходят одновременно в одном зале и по сути все бойцы дерутся со всеми без какого-либо чёткого разделения, хотя до этого всегда считалось, что турнир имеет чёткую структуру.Интро МК * Помимо Горо ещё несколько бойцов было убито по ходу Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks (Джейд, Рептилия, Барака, Кано, Шанг Цунг и Кинтаро), хотя почти все из них появились живыми и невредимыми в следующих играх серии, которые были сделаны до и после МКSM. Их смерти и последующее воскрешение никак не было объяснены в играх. Джон Эдвардс из Midway разъяснил, что фаталити на боссах в игре были нужны, чтобы сделать поединки с боссами более интересными, хотя идея о том, чтобы позволить им сбежать рассматривалась какое-то время. * Согласно МКSM Шанг Цунг сам восстанавливает себе молодость при помощи большого количества душ и мощной магии. В его биографии в МКII рассказано, а в комиксе Mortal Kombat II даже показано, что молодость ему возвращает Шао Кан.Биография Шанг Цунга в МКII * Саб-Зиро младший в МКSM, подозревает, что Нуб Сайбот — это его старший брат. Хотя в концовке Mortal Kombat: Deception написано, что Нуб Сайбот не видел своего брата после своей смерти во время событий первого игры серии и Саб-Зиро младший также вряд ли мог сталкиваться с ним.Концовка Нуб-Смоука в МКD * В МКSM Китана уже знает о своих настоящих родителях и о том, что Кан захватил её мир, из-за этого Кан накладывает на Китану заклинание, которое стирает её воспоминания. В концовке МКII сказано, что Китана, хотя и знает правду о своём происхождении до турнира, она продолжает проявлять лояльность по отношению к императору, ожидая удобного шанса, чтобы предать его. Никакие заклинания при этом не упоминаются.Биография Китаны в MKII * Саб-Зиро старший был убит Скорпионом в конце событий первого Mortal Kombat. В MKSM Скорпион убивает его уже после окончания турнира. * В игре нет ни малейшего упоминания о том, что Саб-Зиро младший и Смоук были посланы на турнир Шао Кана, чтобы завершить миссию старшего Саб-Зиро и убить Шанг Цунга.Биография Саб-Зиро в MKII * Джакс — майор Отряда особого назначения США, имеет в MKSM возможность открывать порталы из Земного Царства во Внешний Мир. Согласно сюжету серии у землян не было такой технологии и Джакс попал во Внешний Мир, только пройдя через портал, открытый Шао Каном, приняв предложение отправиться на турнир в MKII. Также эта деталь полностью противоречит самой идее создания Агентства по Исследованию Внешнего Мира и биографиям Сони и Джакса в МК3, в которых им не поверили в грядущую опасность из Внешнего Мира, поскольку у них не было доказательств его существования, что само является нелогичным, если у них была технология для перемещения между мирами. Агентство по Исследованию Внешнего Мира и технология, при помощи которой можно было создавать порталы были созданы только после нашествия Шао Кана на Землю, то есть уже после событий Mortal Kombat 3.Биография Сони из МК3Биография Джакса в МК3 * В конце игры, на арене Кана, появляется Куан Чи в своём облике из Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance с татуировками на коже. Эти татуировки не могли у него появиться до событий MKDA, так как они представляют из себя текст с гробницы Короля Драконов, которую Куан Чи нашёл лишь после событий Mortal Kombat 4. * Внезапная атака Скорпиона на Лю Кенга и Кунг Лао в Преисподней противоречит тому, как изображался этот персонаж в играх серии и его биографии в МКII. Скорпион никогда не атаковал никого без причины и всегда был более нейтральным персонажем, чем злым. * Рептилия больше похож на ящера в МКSМ, хотя его деэволюция началась только в Mortal Kombat 4. Во время событий МКII Рептилия по идее должен был выглядеть, как человек. * В концовке игры Куан Чи забирает амулет Шиннока из останков Шао Кана. Эта деталь противоречит событиям Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero и МК4, согласно которым настоящий амулет всё время был у Куан Чи. Есть вероятность, что это был фальшивый амулет, который в МК4 был у Шиннока, но как он мог оказаться у Шао Кана — неясно. * Местонахождение арены Храм Воина было изменено. Согласно первой игре она находилась на острове Шанг Цунга, в MKSM эта арена находится в Земном Царстве, в Академии Ву Ши. * В MKSM говорится, что Китана родом из Внешнего Мира. Хотя во всех остальных источниках серии указывается, что Китана происходит из мира Эдении. Возможно, эта деталь просто не была уточнена в MKSM или является отсылкой к сюжету MKII, в котором Внешний Мир и Эдения ещё не были описаны, как разные миры. Саундтрек Саундтрек состоит в основном из тихих и мрачных композиций, создающих атмосферу на уровнях. В некоторых местах они сменяются динамичными треками. Большинство их них написаны в стиле музыки из MKII, а некоторые - являются ремиксами тем из этой игры. Авторами саундтрека выступили Чейз Ашбейкер, Винс Понтарелли, Брайан Чард и Рич Карле под руководством Дэна Фордена. Разработка Создание игры началось с того, что в Paradox Development создали движок и простой прототип игры с Рейденом в главной роли. Им пришла мысль о том, что этот прототип можно было предложить Midway, чтобы они профинансировали дальнейшую разработку игры. В Midway сразу же оказались заинтересованы в геймплее и механике игры и предложили Эду Буну сделать из этого прототипа игру серии Mortal Kombat. И хотя изначально МК-команда была несколько против этой идеи, Буну понравился движок игры и то, что уже было сделано с использованием инструментов разработчиков. Позже он предложил сделать главными героями игры Лю Кенга и Кунг Лао, а позже появилась мысль сделать действия игры, происходящими во времена МКII.MKO: Дневники разработчиков Впервые об игре стало известно 6 октября 2004 года. Тогда появилось сообщение о том, что Девид Зукер, глава Midway, подтвердил слухи о разработке Mortal Kombat 7 для PlayStation 3 и XBox 360. И тогда же стало известно о том, что было запатентовано название Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks.TRMK: MK7 to be titled Mortal Kombat Shaolin MonksМК Сервер: Обновляемся Уже 7 октября стали известны конкретные детали, что игра не будет являться файтингом и седьмой частью серии, а будет приключенческой игрой, происходящей во времена MKII.TRMK: Shaolin Monks new adventure game not MK7МК Сервер: Монахи Шаолинь: новые подробности Спустя всего месяц Gamespot опубликовал новые детали об игре, в том числе стало известно о высокой интерактивности арен, появлении классических персонажей и отсылках к MKII.TRMK: Gamespot’s Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks first look 14 октября был открыт официальный сайт игры, а 23 октября появились первые скриншоты игры.МК Сервер: Официальный сайт Shaolin Monks В начале ноября Эд Бун рассказал о том, что игра будет являться динамичным боевиком со свежей историей, головоломками, битвами с боссами и кооперативным режимом.TRMK: IGN talks Shaolin MonksМК Сервер: Первые скриншоты Монахов ШаолиньМК Сервер: 64 новых скриншота! В конце ноября стало известно о том, что Midway приобрели разработчика игры — студию Paradox Development.TRMK: Midway acquires Shaolin Monks developer В начале декабря на сайте 1UP появилось интервью с продюсером игры Шоном Химмериком из Paradox Development. Из него стало известно о том, что в разработке игры активное участие принимает команда разработчиков файтингов МК из Чикаго. Также было рассказано о наличии системы накопления опыта в игре.МК Сервер: Предварительный обзор MK:SM В конце декабря 2004 года было опубликовано множество скриншотов и эскизов из игры, демонстрирующих новых персонажей и концепт-арты арен и ловушек.МК Сервер: Материалы MK:SM В начале января появилось ещё одно интервью с Химмериком, в котором стало окончательно известно, что главными героями игры станут монахи Лю Кенг и Кунг Лао и, что действие игры будет происходить во временном промежутке Mortal Kombat II, движок игры будет являться новой разработкой, а не взятым из Mortal Kombat: Deception, в игре будет версус режим и MKSM выйдет для PlayStation 2 и XBox, а не для приставок следующего поколения, о чём ходили слухи ранее. Также из этого интервью стало известно, что разработка игры почти завершена. МК Сервер: Первая кровь 2005-ого! Ещё одно интервью с Химмериком было опубликовано в начале февраля уже 2005 года.TRMK: Shaolin Monks producer interviewed at GCM 17 февраля был представлен первый трейлер игры, в котором были показаны геймплей, арены и впервые можно было услышать часть музыки из игры.TRMK: Midway Gamers Day 2005 coverageМК Сервер: Первый трейлер Shaolin Monks!!! На выставке Midway Gamers Day в феврале помимо трейлера было показано много подробностей игры.TRMK: More Midway Gamers Day at Gamespot В течение следующих месяцев появлялись новые материалы и интервью.МК Сервер: Shaolin Monks от GameSpot 23 марта вышло превью игры от FileFront.TRMK: Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks preview at Filefront В апреле появились новые скриншоты, а в мае появилось финальное изображение обложки игры и видео с кусками CGI интро из игры.МК Сервер: Продвижение MK:SMTRMK: Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks box art revealedМК Сервер: Обложка MK:Shaolin MonksМК Сервер: История Монахов Шаолинь Чуть позже появился обзор демоверсии игры от Gamespot, новый трейлер игры и обновлённый вариант обложки игры.TRMK: Gamespot posts new Shaolin Monks media previewTRMK: Midway releases updated Shaolin Monks boxartМК Сервер: Видео MK:Shaolin Monks 17 мая сайт игры стал наконец наполняться информацией.TRMK: Official Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks site opens На Е3 2005 года появились новые интервью и скриншоты игры. В июне появились новые скриншоты и новые превью игры.TRMK: E3 Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks trailer picsTRMK: E3 Shaolin Monks producer shaun himmerick interviewTRMK: E3 MKO’s ed boon shaun himmerick interview 7 июля вышла демоверсия игры на диске в журнале Official PlayStation Magazine.TRMK: MK Shaolin Monks on Official Playstation Magazine disc 28 июля был открыт предзаказ игры, а до этого были выпущены новые видео с биографиями персонажей и концепт-арты.МК Сервер: Об обновлениях, заказах и игрушкахTRMK: IGN releases Shaolin Monks character profile videoTRMK: new Shaolin Monks concept art and renders Появилась информация, что подписчики XBox Official Magazine получат играбельное демо игры.TRMK: Shaolin Monks XBox PS2 demos arriving this month В августе была объявлена официальная дата релиза игры — 20 сентября, Gamespot опубликовал новое видео из игры, а также было опубликовано несколько концепт-артов и рендеров.TRMK: Gamespot updates with MKSM images and videoМК Сервер: Ещё больше контента…МК Сервер: Видео! Ещё больше видео! 18 августа был перезапущен официальный сайт игры. TRMK: Official MK Shaolin Monks website relaunched В течении августа продолжали поступать новые материалы об игре с фанатских и официальных сайтов.TRMK: New Shaolin Monks video on kombatants at Gamespot В конце августа EbGames заявила о планах выпустить официальный гид по игре.TRMK: Official strategy guide revealed and more monks media Наконец 20 сентября игра поступила в продажу. Реакция Игра была встречена очень положительно и критиками и геймерами, особенно по сравнению с двумя предыдущими спин-оффами серии — Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero и Mortal Kombat: Special Forces, которые были плохо оценены критикой. В числе достоинств игры назывались: эффективный и простой геймплей, саундтрек и большое количество добиваний, которое можно было выполнить практически в любой момент времени. В отличие от МКМ и MKSF, которые были приквелами к серии файтингов, действие MKSM происходит во время второй части игры, что даёт старым игрокам почувствовать ностальгию, особенно в некоторых местах игры, созданных на основе арен из Mortal Kombat II, таких как Яма 2, Живой Лес, Гробница Битв, Башня, Портал и прочие. В версии для PS2 были некоторые проблемы, связанные с клиппингом врагов, которые заставляли игру тормозить. Чтобы остановить тормоза необходимо было убить врага на полпути через стену. Версия игры для XBox имела схожие проблемы, а также баг, из-за которого очки опыта неожиданно увеличивались без причин. В игре также был глюк, из-за которого карта игры отображалась, как серия наклоненных единиц и дробей в течении нескольких секунд. Большой объём критики был направлен на сюжет игры, который, по мнению некоторых фанатов, полностью игнорировал канон серии, произвольно меняя некоторые события, происходившие в Mortal Kombat II (например, смерти Джейд, Ермака, Бараки, Рептилии и Кано, беспричинная атака Скорпиона на монахов, гибель Горо от рук Джонни Кейджа). По мнению некоторых людей, многие события были отретконены. Также ещё одним источником споров о сюжете игры стало изображение Китаны в MKSM — в этой игре она находится под заклинание Шао Кана, которое стирает ей память и заставляет забыть о её настоящих родителях и своём прошлом. Хотя в каноне игры это ничему особенно не противоречит, по мнению некоторых людей, эта идея ослабила сюжет Китаны в целом. Несмотря на все противоречия MKSM считается одной из самых успешных игр в серии, как по отзывам фанатов, так и по количеству проданных копий, число которых в мире превысило 1 миллион экземпляров.Kotaku: Midway Delivers A Million Armageddons Интересные факты * После смерти игрока, во время показа надписи Game Over, появляются сообщения. Иногда это отсылки к другим персонажам вселенной МК (например «Кто выиграет Страйкер или Сайракс?», «Кто такой Кенши? Почему он слеп?», или даже «Шива, Шива, ШИВА!» и т. д.). Иногда такие сообщения дают намёки на некоторые секреты в игре, например: «Только Смоук знает, как поиграть в МКII» (несмотря на то, что аркадной версии МКII нет в версиях для PAL региона, это сообщение всё равно появляется в игре). «Покормил ли ты все деревья?» — намёк на секрет, который позволяет получить доступ к логову Рептилии. «Найди Смоука, он откроет множество секретов», и «Boss Rush Mode?» — намёк на существующий в игре режим на выживание. Некоторые сообщения не имеют никакого смысла, например: «Найди Мустафу», или «Спаси Принцессу Мелевски» (отсылка к актрисе, которая озвучивала персонажей в игре), или «Расскажи своим друзьям». Одно из сообщений «Трансформация Кано» — отсылка к одной из строк в статистике игрового автомата МКII, а также к Френдшипу Ночного Волка в оригинальном МК3.Gamefaqs: Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Special Messages * Когда Лю Кенг и Кунг Лао находятся на платформе над Ямой, Рептилия находится внизу, ожидая их. Это отсылка к первой игре Mortal Kombat, где для того, чтобы сразиться с Рептилией надо было одержать две победы на арене Яма, не потерять не одной жизни и сделать Фаталити на противнике. Также на этой локации, если подождать, можно будет увидеть силуэт ведьмы на метле на фоне Луны, что также является отсылкой к оригинальному МК. * Появление Джонни Кейджа, после битвы с Горо — явная отсылка к фильму Смертельная битва. Добивание, которое делает Кейдж в этом эпизоде может быть отсылкой к его Фаталити в МК на SNES, где многие Фаталити были переделаны из-за цензуры. * После последней битвы со Скорпионом ниндзя-призрак тонет в лаве. Когда остаётся видна только рука, Скорпион показывает большой палец игроку. Возможно, это отсылка к фильму Терминатор 2 в котором Терминатор Т-800 делает такой же жест, погружаясь в жидкий метал.thumb|354px|Жест из игры * В начале CGI интро игры можно услышать крик «Mortal Kombat!!». Это отсылка к знаменитому треку «Techno-Syndrome» группы «Immortals», который звучал в обоих фильмах, созданных по мотивам серии, а также считается неофициальной темой МК среди фанатов. * Во время битвы с Кинтаро трон, на котором должен сидеть Шао Кан, остаётся пустым. Несмотря на это во время битвы звучит голос императора. * Помимо своих традиционных выкриков во время броска гарпуна («Come Here!» и «Get Over Here!»), Скорпион получил также несколько новых: «Get the Fuck Over Here!», «Get Over Here, Bitch!». * При игре с кодами, которые позволяют получить доступ к неиграбельным персонажам, Ермак, Смоук, Нуб Сайбот и Шанг Цунг (молодой и старый) не имеют спецприёмов. * Также при помощи кодов в игре было обнаружено большое количество незавершённых персонажей: третий играбельный персонаж — шаолиньский монах; враги: банши, ниндзя-призрак, девушка-ниндзя, босс-тигр, пушечный демон, девушка-змея. * Не все персонажи, которые были в МКII, доступны для игры в версус режиме. * Некоторые сюжетные изменения из MKSM использовались в сюжете Mortal Kombat (2011) как, например, характер Кунг Лао и его появление на десятом турнире, бегство Саб-Зиро младшего из Лин Куэй во времена турнира во Внешнем Мире и прочие. Галерея MKSM NTSC.jpg|Обложка версии игры для PS2 NTSC региона MKSM PAL.jpg|Немецкая обложка игры MKSM BOX.jpg|Обложка игры для XBox MKSM WALL.jpg|Обои с главными героями игры MKSM Scorpion wall.jpg|Обои с рендером Скорпиона из игры. MKSM Sub-Zero wall.jpg|Обои с рендером Саб-Зиро. MKSM evryone.jpg|Обои с героями игры. Render kitana sonya fight.jpg|Соня против Китаны Примечания }} en:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks es:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks pt:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Категория:3D игры серии Категория:Консольные игры Категория:Спин-оффы